Taken Over
by Sylvannas dotter
Summary: Shiro looses his control to the Black lion, and Zarkon them.Unable to form Voltron, the Paladins attempted a daring rescue. They failed.Haggar conditioned their minds- with a bit of magical help- and Zarkon has control of all the Lions through his mental bond- chains- to their Paladins. All Team Voltron, most Blades and soon to be Human(Earthings) Lotor and generals.


The yellow eyed male snarls wildly at the tall galra that has him by the scruff. He swings his claws wildly at the other males face, missing only because another hand has snatched him away. He hisses and screeches all the way to a jarring halt. The door opens again and Lotor leans against the side.

He comes face to face with his muzzle and tries to retreat back into the hand, whining at his captor pleadingly. His captor lets out a bark of laughter and drops him. The smaller male whines again as he falls back and retreats into the firsts legs, hissing at the muzzle.

The galra laugh loudly together at the scared male, causing him to whine again, voice high. He is hoisted up once again by the decorated colar around his neck, making him choke. He knows struggling will do him no good, but he gives it a valiant effort anyway.

The third galra paces slowly back and forth, watching the other two torment the smaller - now mostly galra- pet. Then he takes the muzzle from the largest of them moves his long white hair out of the way as he drops into a crouch. The pet stills momentarily before hissing loudly at the largest threat. He recognises the one who keeps him- Lotor.

"Come. " he orders, causing the males yellow eyes to grow terrified. But he follows the command, and he soon ends up in the now sitting galras lap, allowing himself to be pet. The galra is careful to distract the slightly larger male as he swiftly slides the muzzle back on the now struggling male as he growls and twists around in his grasp, howling like a stray caught in a fire. It brings them all to laughter again as the Prince stands back up straight, and the Black Palidin growls so loud it could be a small roar.

"Silence, mutt. " the largest demands and is ignored. The smallest releases his claws again and is backhanded into the corner for his trouble. He straightens into a crouch and hisses at them from said corner, his noseridge bleeding from how hard the hit was and with tight the muzzle rests over his nose, the skin broken when he opened his mouth to make any sound. His white forlock has grown in the four months he's been trapped here. Both in length and volume.

The royal galra grabs the chain that connects to his collar, and as the other two hold the mutt still he locks it into place. The leash is wrapped around the princes wrist, causing the mutt to have to walk much closer then he would have otherwise. The pet knows he is out powered and weak, but fights angerly anyway against the collar and leash.

He still hisses and growls as they lead him out of his cell, but that stops when they enter a familer hallway near the throne room, and he walks easily to his customary place to the left of the throne atop the dias when they enter. The chain is locked to the back of the throne and he settles into a sprawl atop his pallet.

His master enters, followed by the Witch. His head rises and he watches his master talk with the Witch, yellow eyes not leaving the Galra King, head raised from his arms as he does so. His master always makes it better- he and the Witch, who keeps the fog around his thoughts. The Prince stands beside him on the platform as the large doors open wider to allow the court inside.

His master walks up the steps to his throne, running a hand through his pets long hair as he takes his seat. He begins purring as his masters hand stays in his hair, petting and pulling as his court files in on either side of the long Hall. The council is too well trained and conditioned to react to the sight of Pet, but he sees their sorrowful and pitying looks anyway. Lotor takes his seat beside Pet with his generals behind him.

The Witch stands opposite him on the right of the throne, and she spares him a long look of heavy with pity. It confuses him, so he leaves it alone- as he always does. His master begins talking, and all in the room listen as he commands them. His master is a master to these men as well- emperor is equal to Master to them.

The council members and generals then report to him of their projects and victories in the galaxy, planets and suns and systems fallen and obsorbed into the Galra empire. Hours later his master calls in the Colored ones, Red,Blue, Green, Yellow. He is Black, and he is Commanded by Master. Only ever the Master, and never by himself.

They all kneel to the Master, and all give him the same hatefilled look, causing pet to growl at them and master gives them a ladden laugh. They all look to the ground rather than at Master or Pet, and he is glad. They give him looks of pity and sorrow, so much he can't understand the magnitude, so much so he hides from them constantly.

His master stops his rhythmic petting, and he whines sadly, quietly so as not to gather attention from anyone other than his Master. His master smirks and taps his thrones arm thrice, catching his utmost attention, along with the other Coloured ones.

The prince takes one knee beside him, smiling like a predator at the Paladins as he runs his hands over their Leader, who practicly melts into the affection. The Galran prince croons a name only the Royal family call him- Korun- and pet leans into his roaming hands. The Red gives a mean snarl, and the guards around the room tense. Master laughs again, swaying a hand at the Galran Guard.

"Your leader is no more than a pet, and the lions will only answer to my command, with or without you. Voltron is mine, and I have no more need of you. Why should I keep you." It is the same each and every one before it, and Pet no longer knows the reasoning behind it.

"We are generals " the green one states, eyes locking onto the throne above Masters head. The orange in her armor highlights the green in it - instead of purple.

"We are loyal" the blue

"We fight" the yellow

"And we are fought. " the red states, eyes on Pet as he says the last line.

"Mine then?" His master asks with a smirk, knowing their answer.

"Yours. " they say together.

"Good. Dissmissed, Voltron. " and they leave. Pets head comes back up from his arms to watch them go, familer scents leaving and replaced with others. He whines, and wraps his mind around the colors in his head, calling to them sadly mimicking his verbal whine.

Lotor stands back up as They walk away in step, and all Paladins pause as he does that, looking back at Pet. They hear both his whines. But so does Master-he hears ALL- and both Calls stop when his masters hand sinks into his hair again, lightly tugging on his collar to draw his attention back. He feels his other- What. His what. He doesn't remember. They were- are important.

The Witch says something and his mind blanks, but his master is petting him, and only his master matters, so thats alright. It is right. There are sad echoes in his head, so he contents himself with his master and calms the sadness with his happiness.

It is still sad, but the fog that usually covers his mind is returning, so he settles his head down once more and purrs quietly. 

Life goes on in this manner, and he walks with his master everywhere now. Today is a strange day. Hes slept in masters or Lotors room for the last few months and his master carved symbols into his body and his face, then healed them over and praised him for being so obedient.

He rests in front of his masters throne, his now all yellow and glowing eyes nearly closed but watching. His master said he had to be careful today. His coluors have been with him the last two months beside the throne, and his master hasn't arranged them around his throne as he usually does, so they are in a five man pile in front of the throne. All are tangled together like an actual pride of lions, and their master has given them new armor.

It is feline and Galra in design, and their gauntlets have built in claws that cover theirs. They all have muzzles on, in the shape of snarling jaws. The armor itself is black with purple highlights, and then details- symbols in their collours. His only has the purple, and his runes are twice as many as the others, but only in certain light will they show like gleaming silver.

The Prince sits with Blacks head in his lap, hand running through his hair and down his displayed side, the new plates attached to pets spine raise and lowers at the touch.

He is glad to have company, and rests his head on the the Princes lap, happily allowing him to pet him. He notices Green fidget nervously, and sends a question her way. She perks up and moves to settle into his warm side, leeching the heat from him. He purrs slightly deeper for her- knowing it grounds her. She likes to be warm- her lion purrs to her.

The Pride is directly in front of the throne on his pallet and pillows, relaxing as the meetings and conversations go on over them. A symbol of power, and with the Heir smack dab in the middle of the deadly pile of galactic hunters. They have made a name for themselves as Zarkons best trackers and frontline bezerkers. Blue and Red had just returned two days earlier from one such mission.

The Pride hate to be seperated under every circumstance, and become terrors when gone from the group for more than a three days. Those left refuse to part until the strays are returned- or hunted down and brought back like in one special occasion.

This is the first day in a while his master decided to place the muzzle on him, this one painted in the mockery of a snarling galra mouth. Red runs his fingers over the edges of blues, and growls behind his own. He is the most likely to fight the thing- He like to groom like his lion.

They all wear the evil contraptions. Not all are happy about it. Their armor is all Sleek lines and curves, and raiseable plates like hackles down their spine, that mimic thier moods. Reds are raised unhappily now, and the rest of them, including Pet perk up to attention as Blue hisses at the newest beings are put in front of the throne. He being the most observant of them so far.

Lotor stops his petting of Black and Green, getting an unhappy rumble through the whole pride. Lotor taps into their Pride Mind and diverts thier attention to the base of the Dias. Then their eyes are drawn to the Masters throne when he Calls softly. A unnatural breeze blows through the throne room for a moment. The Prides heads lift as one, scenting through the Muzzles like hounds at the cue.

His nails curl and uncurl around his princes armored leg plateing as the half galrans hands run absentmindedly over his sides, shoulder to thigh again. Blue and Red listen to the Master talk to the OTHER ones, but he can't follow the conversation. He doesn't know Basic like the others do, only his Commands, which he knows in 50 languages, and even then it is without motions. He hates the fact he can't understand and listens to Greens playbyplay.

So he waits patiently to be of use and his eyes become lidded as the conversation drags on. Then the hall quiets, and his Master Calls him to his side. He perks up at the command, it is in basic, noting the use of his fobbiden name, and rests his head on masters lap, purring a bit louder than normal as his master pets through his newly shorter hair and down his side.

The Master sends his mind a suggestion, and he raises his head disinterestedly towards the two dark skinned Alteans, a white haired woman and an orange haired man kneeling before the Dias. Lotor chuckles beside him, and he rubs like a house at against his legs.

They are in chains, and both have light wounds that are bleeding slightly. He perks up at the new scent, and turns a more interested eye at the two rebels, it is then the Pride take note of the scent as well, and Hun- yellow lets out an interested sound, going to move forward. The Witch calls to him calmly, and yellow moves to her instead. His master laughs as he sends him the scent of the blood and he settles his muzzled chin onto his masters knee, eyes pleading.

His master slides a hand through his locks before he releases the muzzle, settling it on the arm of his throne easily. Pets head whips towards the to alteans and he breaths in the smell of their blood happily. He sends it to his Pride, who send back slight amusement and contentment. Right behind hunger. They are always hungry. His Prince says something in basic to the twos strangers- it sounds like an explanation to Black.

The white haired woman is crying openly at him, eyes on Him and not his Master. He asks his master why silently, allowing his pride to hear his question. He is answered with a simple image of a white lion, and he hears its roar echo from the Lion Deck were the other lions sleep. They are not happy anymore, the White one waking them up from their contented sleep.

His master gently pushes him from his lap and he whines high in his throat, rubbing his head against his masters leg as he stands from his throne. His Pride Call to him, lions awake and unhappy with the White one, as they are unhappy to be seperate from him. Some part of his mind Calls out to the White lion, asking it why it is upset- if Black can help, or Blue or Green or - it sends him an image.

It is... Confusing. And confusion is not Good. He sends it to His lion, who just purrs calmly at him. His Pride is just as confused, and his head tilts as he sends it to his master.

The image is of ... Them. Together. Their lions are One, as they are Now. In mind and body- in the shape of a man. But the lions just purr at them as they send the image to them, and the White lion calms slightly as it tries to explain. It uses big words in basic- he can't understand. He growls savagely aloud and mentally at the White one, causing several Court members to draw back in surprise.

The White Paladin tries to Reach him, but his Pride guard his mind, and they all retreat to Masters mind, causing their bodies to fall into sync, a low rumbling growl shaking all of them, Lions joining in.

Then they stop.

He sends it contentment as his master answers him, and shows it His answer. Master said it was them Before. Not them now, they weren't Masters then, but He made them anew. The White lion then Cries, he had made it unhappy. The woman - Enemy. She is crying again.

He rejoins his pride in their pallet with ease when they Call him, the six watch the Master pace as he talks to the Alteans. The Prince wanders from the Witch to the Pride again, crouching between Red and Black. He pets Blue as the paladin prowls from behind him and rubs against the Half Galran.

Master stands up. They follow him, like the Eyes on Me command was in place. Master gives a rumble of disapproval as the Altean woman spits at his feet, and then he turns to his Pride. He sends them a disappointed stare. They collectively loose their shit, and begin whining pathetically for forgivness- from the Witch, Lotor and Master all.

"See how they grovel, Princess? They are mine now. Forever, mine. Pet, come here. " Master tells him, and he tries to come closer, but the Sentinals draw on him. He tears through them with little problem.

"See his loyalty to me, princess. Only to me. " he walks up the steps to his Pet, and runs a clawed hand through his hair, his pet leaning happily against his side and into his hand. The woman spits something at his master, who releases the chain from his from his mind.

He snarls menacingly at her in anger, how dare she snarl at Master like that! His hiss is echoed by four more, his Pride coming to back him up as the male beside her snarls as well. Lotor places a hand on his raised ruff, sending a calming wave at him. Master laughs, head thrown back in amusement as he continues to snarl back at the White One, his Black Lion Coming to life to assist him, roaring its anger at the White lion in the hanger.

It is then he winces and flinches down, away from the Master and toward the Witch as his connection to his lion is over ridden by Masters own, and the Paladins all do the same. Their lions all bow low to the Black as master commands it easily as breathing, as he can do to all of them. The Witch pets him in a calming and comforting way, crouching to coo praises into his ear, petting along his new armor. Her hands glow with purple magic, the ridges in his armor fill with the same glow. He feels it bind and connect even nore than it already was.

"They fear you, not love you. " the Altean woman snarls out at the Master, watching the Pride glower beside the Witch. That makes the Pride to turn to her as one and hiss. Lotor calls Red and Blue, who happily trail beaide him as he takes his own throne left of the Emperors. Pet whines at the master as he strides past the Witch, back to his throne, and then he becones Pet. Black bolts for his place beside the Master.

Pet rests his head on Masters knee, chest rumbling a purr to him, trying to make him not angry. Angry is bad. Very bad for general health. The muzzle is put back on him, and he whines unhappily when the Witch Calls him back to her side. She insists slightly, and he sends Lotor a sorrowful look as he moves for the woman. The witch makes the Fog, and he both loves and hates the fog.

He does so anyway, and the two Alteans are taken away. As they reach the halfway point, explosions rock the fortress, and the pride all snarl dangerously running for the master and circling, closing in and creating a ring around Master as he draws his Bayard. Master sends him and Yellow to protect the Witch, Bring Her Here. They bolt for her and she welcomes their help as the first wave comes at them.

Red and Blue guard Lotor with the ferocity of their lions, and tear into the first wave of enemies with vigor. The Prince wields their bayards as swords, twirling with the Paladins seamlessly. The Blade of Marmora is larger than any of them had ever thought, let alone prepared for.

Men and women poor in of every race, all in matching armor of purple and black and grey. The Paladins tear the first wave apart but have to slow as the second wave matches them. The Green keeps close to Master but stays with the Witch, the fighting is heavy all over the room.

Green is snatched from behind and bound up tight, and sends panic to the Pride, screaming behind the muzzle over her face as she is separated from them. They roar in tandem, the next wave of enemies is torn to shreds as they work to get their Green back. It is like a severed limb.

Next is Blue and Red together, and they are taken the same way. The Prince is stunned with a strange weapon, and hauled out a different direction. This enrages Master, who makes that anger known. Black Roars, his lion echoing his rage.

Kuron pulls in close to the Witch on Masters command taking the life of several Blades trying to take her too, screaming both internally and externally as his pride is taken. Yellow is next, and then he is snatched around the waist from behind, and he Screams for his Master, who turns to him and Calls him back. The Witch cries out for him as she parries an oncoming blow.

He tries, tearing off the arm of the one holding him, getting two steps before his collar is grabbed and his arms are wrenched behind his back. He sees the Witch go down, an arrow in her chest and he Screams as his mind is ripped from his comforting Fog. So many memories pour in all at once he goes faint.

The man who grabbed him is galra, and his master is furious with the Leader of the Blades. Kuron Screams again, and his captor shushes him gently. He screams both inside and out, clawing like the wild jungle cat he is named after as the distance grows. His master is slaughtering the enemies, but even under the comforting but diminishing fog he knows it is too far with too many to fight. Even for Master.

"KURON!" The emperor roars as another wave of explosions rocks the ship. The Galra holding him snarls at the name before hoisting him up off the ground and running through the corridors. Kurons back hackles are ruffled painfully , his spine pulling uncomfortably.

Then they all start retreating, and he is cuffed to his Blue inside a ship that jostles them all over. They cling to each other, screaming inside for the rest of the Pride, getting only Masters rage back. Pet whines loudly as another wave of anger rolls through the Bonds, and he knows however long they are gone is a worse punishment. He feels all the Binds strain against the overflow of emotion.

He cries out for his Master again, struggling for freedom, for his Prince, for the Witch. Master Calls, and it makes the Lions wake. All of the Paladins calm down immediately. Their lions will save them. All will be well. They will get back to Master. Then the Lion hanger explodes. They all screech wildly as their minds are torn are torn asunder again, the lions too weak to hold open the Bonds. All motion in the ship stops as the haunting sound continues on for several minutes.

"That was ominous." The leader in their ship states as he watches to two yellow eyed Paladins stare at each other. "Contact the others to see if its the same. "

"Yo, the Red went screeching. Is that good or... "

"Same with the little green."

"Yellow just went limp. This is creepy.

"Mine is looking very insane." A grumble states plainly. "But Reds awake. "

Master coaxes pets mind open, and the Bonds all Shimmer wide open for the Him, no boundaries to oppose him. Never for the Master.

"Master. " the Blue nods to him, and his eyes are taken over. Pet pulls himself into a corner of his mind, making room for his Master easily. He is Masters vessel if need be, and he is glad to be so. The others can't do this for him. Only Kuron.

"Give me my Paladins back, or the Lions will tear your fleet apart. " his master speaks through him, his voice is echoed through the others, a scary sight.

"No. Go to hell, Zarkon." The leader hits him, and his masters fury is impossible for pet to handle. Too much emotion for Kuron to process. Black collapses to the deck limply.

"You said Masters name. " Blue whispers reverently, staring at the galra. He must be a Master as well, to say Masters name and not die, maybe like Witch. Is he a Prince like Lotor?

"I did. " he sighs. "Zarkon is not your master, Lance. "

Blues head snaps sideways to bare his neck so fast his bones pop, and on his chains he melts into the floor, suppulent in his submission. Their Before names bring pain, and Kuron follows suit a half second later, body shaking with fear. Master feels it and prods, and is shown what happened. He encourages it, telling them Good Palidins. Only the Witch is permitted to use their Name. And only for training.

"Ulaz ! Whatever you did was to all of them. They are shaken' like a leaf!" The one with Green calls over the radio, sounding worried.

"I said his name. " the Galra crouched beside Kuron, reaching out carefully- going for his Muzzle. Black nearly screams a whine as he is conflicted between letting him and pulling back, retreating into Blues side in fear.

"That's it?" A sad murmmer comes over the radio.

They land hours later, and they were just relaxing back to normal posture. The door opens and light pours in, and they are greeted by the sun, and then the others.

No guard even tries to stop them from trying to get to each other, and the enemies- just watch. Kuron stays alert- he leeches himself to Lotors side as the Prince is escorted off another ship.

They check each other with careful eyes and hands, and the Yellow watches the enemies most of all, the Red and Blue not leaving contact with each other. The green is hidden in the yellows side and the tightly muzzled Black is looking lost from his place beside the now crouching Prince, who runs his clawed hands through the Blacks hair.

"Come" and they all snap their heads to the White woman as she uses the Command. Master is Far, and cannot see, and is silent. Prince doesn't move a centimeter, so they don't either.

"No." Red says back, and the Paladins move a bit closer. The Alteans did this to them- even if she has a Lion.

"COME. " says the galra male, - Kolivan, they recognise- as large as Master, and they look to the Prince for guidance. The New Master had said the old Ones Name, and he hadn't been punished. He watches the Galra unhappily for a few moments, and then he steps forward once.

He falls to his knees in pain as his Master Calls, the others following like dominos. The people surrounding them gasp and exclaim in shock, but the Master Calls them. Even Lotor falls to his side as the echoes fall over them.

"He calls!" Green insists to the Galra, the first to recover from the Calling. She sways unsteadily and is caught by a Stranger who looks similar to her. Too similar for comfort- she shys away and into Blue, who curls over her.

"Who? Zarkon?" And they All flinch at the name, Kuron is forced to his side with a scream forehead pressed to the ground as if in prayer. Ulaz winces at the tortured sound.

"He Calls. We go. We GO NOW. " Red says, emphasising go to the group.

"How does he call you from here. " a woman asks, voice skeptic. "He has lost his Witch."

"Paladins." Green states, motioning to her head to the Prince

"Follow us. " Kolivan orders, turning. Yellow and Blue move to follow before Black snarls. He pulls on the Bonds between them firmly. They do not obey this rebel commander. Not when they have Prince with them- a higher ranked Galra.

"Lotor, if they don't comply, we put them out and move them anyway." it is stated as a fact. The Pride doesn't care- their armor is stronger than their guns.

"Kuron." The Prince says smoothly, kneeling beside Pet. His eyes are on the Rebels, but his hands pet the Paladin from neck to hip. "I need you to do as the nice Galra says, yes?"

The Black Paladins snarls a firm no. Not while he has a True master to follow. Lotor sighs sadly, lowering his for head to his Kurons.

"For me, Kuron? Please." Still touching for heads, the Black Paladin looses his tension and purrs acceptance. The False Master couches in front of them, studying the pair.

"Why is Shiro still wearing a muzzle. " asks the galra at level with them. Hands under Shiro's chin, searching along the muzzle for the release. Black stays still for it, knowing they can't take it off.

Kuron tilts his head to the Prince in confusion at the dead name, a sad whine as he shys slightly away from the Galra. The False Master stills as Lotor pushes his hands away from Black, not fast, or threateningly. But gently.

The galra reaches for him again warily, and at first he allows it, used to idle petting, but then he tries to remove the Muzzle. Only Master can take it off, along with Lotor or Witch. Not a stranger. Black snarls- his nose bleeds- and backpedals fast into the side of Red, who snaps to attention. Blue turns on a dime and the two snarl in defense of the Pride Leader.

"Ill do it, if you all really want to see his face. But ill tell you now, he likes that muzzle more than any of you. " the prince approaches the snarling Pride without fear, striding through the Red and Blue snarling Paladins like a walk through a garden. He kneels beside Kuron, brushing his hands over all of him to relax the defensive Paladin before pining him and unlatching the locks of the Muzzle.

And Pet pulls away harshly from the Galra with a high whine. But now he wanted to be petted, and so did the others. Comfort. Something familer. So Lotor tuned into the PrideMind- mimicking the Master just so. The Pride circles restlessly but chills out for the most part- no more snarling or growling or snapping at random Blades.

Ulaz approaches, and they allow it until he gets to Korun and kneels. The Galra circles his hands over the collar, searching it for a catch. Lotor calls out sharply at the same time the other four Paladins turn on the man.

Black whines as he backs up into Red and Blue, hackles raised in fear at the look in the Galras eyes. It is... Too much. He sees something like pity. And affection. And possession. And fear. And - all that together is too much. The other Paladins crouch with him and they watch this False Master as he speaks to the White One.

Lotor settles them again, glaring out at the Blades around them warningly. Lotor makes it clear that if the Pride wishes to see Master again, they need to obey the false one. He is planning- trying to at least.

"Come." The false master oders in galraian, and they scramble to do so as he turns to go. The others are barefaced, muzzles lost in the fight, or taken off on the way here. Lotor is put in the middle of the Pride for saftey reasons.

And so they followed the galra male into a Medical wing, and all five Paladins become very uneasy immediately. The Witch had a space like this, and that only hurt. But Lotor said to stay, in the same Tone master uses when he says an order, but not a Command.

Master hasn't called again, so they followed every instruction from the two Galra to the letter, afraid of these strange new Witches. The White one stayed with them, causing a few uneasy stares from them, remembering her words to Master. Lotor snipes and chats lightly with her, so they assume she means little harm.

She had said Masters name as well, Green tells them. She commands the White lion that sits right outside the Medical wing entrance. They have never been this far away from their Master- unless on missions, but that is different. Lotor trys to keep,the anxiety down.

It hits them all within seconds. Master ment protection, he ment the Lions Bonds. He ment All. The Witch's whispers replay in their minds- coaxing and crooning to them as they were carved into better forms, as shots made them more feline. Made them the Pride. Lotor notices the reaction and freezes solid, trying to coax them back to calm.

Blue is the first to cave by shying away from the New Witches. He whines at the woman, and flinches backward, his armored hackls raising up along his spine. He crashes into Yellow, who shys away from the Witch seeing to the smaller Paladin along with his own.

They fall like dominos after that, and Kolivan is called back in from where ever he had left to when Lotor mearly shrugs at the reaction. The Prince makes it into the Prides defensive pile and attempts to bring them back around. He fails. They refuse to let him leave the defensive pile after that.

The False Master Ulaz enters, and he tries to calm them, acting as if they were angry. That frightens them even more- why would they be angry? Lotor groans as his hard work and progress is ruined by the wary Galran male. Lotor bares his teeth as the Blade leader makes a remark, turning every Paladin eye on him.

"Oh" the woman gasps as Green backs up into Kuron even more with a whine "they arn't angry, they're scared. " she crouches down to their level and lets out the mimic of a calming Druid. Lotor simply leans into Blacks side- who begins purring as the Prince strokes his sides.

All perk up as she approaches, not realizing immediately it came from Her and not Witch or a Druid. They look for her in the room, but when she makes the sound again they all whine in fear. The White Lion sends out a calming wave, sending a picture of this altean with them in a pile, comforting them as Lotor was.

Green is the first to allow approach - not her but the Galra Master, his hand at level with her crouched head. Green pauses there and waits while the other Paladins watch warily as the galra pets greens hair. They follow the littlest ones lead more often than not- she is the Clever one.

That opens the dam of Paladins and they surround him qwikly, trying to get him to pet them as well. Lotor pulls the man down beside him, demonstrating what to do with his hands when they just hover. He motions for the White to come as well, and they allow the woman in easily as she purrs to them, channeling her Lion. Soon the White leads them out of the medical ward and into an open field with her lion and a few large flat buildings.

Lotor sits opposite the white haired woman with Kuron mostly splayed across his lap. The purring feline rumbles happily away- content for now.

"Shiro?" She calls to Pet as he fades off into a light nap, his attention still mostly on the white lion.

He whines and cowers backward into the Prince, who croons to him comforting. Pet whimpers sadly, expecting pain and asking forgiveness. He trys to get the Lion to understand he meant no harm.

"Shiro, you did nothing wrong!" She insists as she goes to move toward him, and he is even more frightened as she matches his eyes with hers. He whines high and loud and bolts for the False Master, sliding behind him in a cower as she follows. Lotor sighs and stands up, his Red and Blue follow close behind.

"Easy, Allura. They have been conditioned to fear pain at the sound of their names. Imagine what would happen if they answered to them?" Ulaz states plainly. Lotor nods along- he had designed most of that training himself, after all.

"Kuron, * _Come here darling. The White one doesn't mean any harm. She knew you from before, and doesn't know your name now._ * Lotor purrs to the frightened Black Cat, who bolts back to his side. Red slides against him comfortingly as Blue huffs at the White One.

"And what should I call him then? Kuron? That is-" at his Name he perks up and Calls to her, seeing if she was still angry.

"Oh. " she falls to her knees before him and opens her arms. He is confused. He rubs along her left hand like he was trained, purring as his pride comes forward. Lotor kneels down and shows Allura how to slide her hands over their armour plateing, how they like to be scratched and where.

"Colour. They mostly go by colour." Lotor says confidently, nearly firmly. The False Master snarls at the comment.

"They are sentient! They where PEOPLE, LOTOR! " Kolivan takes a threatening step forward and recives six snarls of rage.

"You think I had a choice in this!" Lotor stands up, angry now. Kuron hisses beside him, plateing raised and claws out. "I had no part in doing this to them, rebel, anymore than catching them. The program was mine from centuries ago!"

"Lotor had no part of dismantling the Paladins of Voltron, Captain." A new Voice states - made of gravel. "That was my doing, and mine only. "

The Paladins snap toward the Voice at full speed, ramming into Witch as carefully as they could to not inju- she was healed. She wasn't hurt. They circle around her legs, rubbing against her and purring loudly all the while. Then the reality sinks in and they pull back one by one. She should be injured. Or chained. She is these peoples powerful enemy.

But Kuron saw- and so did Red. They all back up slightly from Her, wary. Ulaz comes forward and crosses his arms. He growls at her. She drops her hand from Yellows hair with a sad sigh. "I did try, you know. To make it reversible. "

"And why is that, Witch. " Lotor spits at her, and his voice growls out like thunder. He wasn't aware of her betrayal- his own mother ready to turn on her family. The Pride pull even further away when he snarls at the Witch and move gather around Lotor. The True One.

"My poor son. As much a victim of your Father as the Pride. " she gets to put a hand on his face- he flinches back. Red snarls but that is it. Ingrained training to protect her overrides their directive to kill traitors. Their Bonds are a confusing mess.

"It was all I could do to stop worse, and you know it. I tried. I failed most, but they live still, and they can be rehabilitated with a careful and wary hand. " the Witch purrs to them in a familer tune, and they all purr back warily, not calming completely and when Yellow yawns wildly she guides them to lay down, still purring.

Pet stays awake, Masters last Command had been to protect Prince. He would do so now. The Witch smiles at him in her usual sad way, and he melts into her side, snuggling into her- trying to get her to actually smile.

Allura- the White one. Allura. He likes that. He repeated it over and over until Lotor chuckles at him. He opens his eyes and watches her as she talks-it is annoyingly ALL in basic. He rumbles unhappily but listens anyway as she talks to him animatidly. She can't see the lack of understanding, just that he is listening.

It is Lotor realises an hour later she doesn't realise he is listening to her voice and not her words. The Prince sighs and pulls him closer, and as Pet leaves the pile he has to put Red out of his lap. He settles easily into the mans side against the brick wall, head on his knee, chest in his lap facing toward Allura across the hallway.

Her voice had slowed to a stop in confusion before Prince spoke to her in Galrain. He told her Black couldn't understand basic. It was taken from him, along with most his personality. Black whines at the large words the Prince uses- emotional manipulation- and demands he continue his petting through the Links.

"But he was listening!" Allura demands- she needs him to have been listening.

"To your voice. Not your words, Allura. " he sighs deeply as Pet begins to purr at him, trying to sooth him. Lotor leans forward against the Lions side, cuddling him closer. He allows it with an owlish blink, beginning to calm again. "He likes your name. He keeps repeating it in the Bonds. The others like it too. "

"Can I - can I take this off of you, Black?" Allura leans forward and asks him. She traces the edges of his Collar with sad fingers and eyes, causing him to tilt his head into her hands. He knows she can't remove it and wonders why the Prince lets her try.

She searches along the metal device for a release- and doesn't find one. Kuron yawns wildly and stretches his mouth, breaking the scab over his Nosebridge without care. He shakes his head to settle his hair a bit as Lotor messes it's patterns.

"That will scar. Now we know how he got it in the first place. " Allura growls as she traces the cut along his nose and cheekbones. He purrs at her, eyes lidded as she pets through his hair. Lotor just nods before Green settles on top of Blacks back, head on his shoulderblades. The others gather around the three before settling in.

"He was a gladiator first. The Champion. And a pet second, back then. " The Witch tells them, and he perks up at his name. She shakes her head, that sad look doning her face again. "This time he was only for looks. They all where eventually. They are the Pride Jewel of Zarkons stash. "

At his masters name his head jerks around, he hadn't felt him! Is he here?! Pet came up blank and whined sadly. Allura continued to pet him, running a hand heartily down his back at his prompting. Allura. Allura the Princess. He knows that.

The Hackles flowed up and down as she touched them, mimicking his arching back. One of the Galra startled as he watches the plates, and then he pulls gently at one, causing the Witch to call a warning and for Pet to screech in pain. He whines and bolts into Lotaors lap, folding in on himself in fear.

"You can't see them on him, but on the others you can. Those symbols are to connect the armor to their brain, to combine them. You just pulled on his spinal column. " the Witch informs the two.

"Easy, Shiro, Easy..." Allura purrs to him gently and he ducks his head in fear at the name. Lotor taps into the Links and curls his mind around Kuros.

When none comes he perks his head up at her. She watches him level, and he purrs back at her. The Green lets out a screech in their sleep and he is out of her arms and cradeling Green to his chest, the others rousing up as well.

"Why does she scream?"

"Nightmares of what we did to her. She is the only one to have them anymore, and never remembers them when she wakes, but we could never stop them. And by the Gods did we try. "

They are shown to a large bedroom, and told it is theirs to have. They stack up into a pile on the bed and fall into sleep when told that.

Nightmares rack them. 

"It seems there are some things you can't fix with your evil magic, Witch. " the Galra comments as she sooths the newly awoken-fith time this week alone- Pride as dawn peers over the horizon. Green whimpers sadly and curls into yellows- Hunks- side. She knows her dreams leak into theirs, making their own worse.

Blacks head raises when he feels the rumble in the air- and he is mirrored by his Pride. The New Master takes note and follows their line of sight to a incoming ship- and he stands to meet its pilot as it lands.

Shi- Pet. His name is Kuron. Kuron moves to follow, and his collar is tapped by Lotor. He pauses as he stands and they follow the Galra, the Pride- and Allura, he likes to think the name- Allura. - joins them easily.

"Pidge!" Calls the male storming down the loading ramp "where is my sister! Pidge!"

Green cowers behind Black and Yellow, who watch the human warily for aggression. He is like the others who say their Dead names, un aggressive and slightly sad when he catches sight of them.

Green whines at Pet-asking- and he nudges her comfortingly as she decides. They don't understand Basic- he can't explain. So green asks white lion to translate for her, purring at Allura pleadingly.

Allura doesn't walk like them, she isn't comfortable on all fours like they are. Her armor is different as well- not Connected, not Galra made or designed- so she is standing up. Allura asks Pidge to stand like she does.

So Pidge stands up. Just like that. And no one knocks her down. No one commands she return to the floor. Allura tells the human- Matt- they can't understand him, and he switches languages twice before they understand him at all.

"I will kill him myself. " he growls like they do sometimes.

Pidge-Green- tilts her head in askance at him, and three seperate people try to stop him from answering by tackling him to the ground. Too late.

"Zarkon. "

He their /Master\\\\* _Calls_ * to them, demanding they return. Green is hit the hardest as Master tears through their Mind and Bonds, making her land hard to the ground with a scream. Their voices join hers in half a second as their Lions awaken- almost healed- and they roar as well. The White lion echoes the sentiment and tries to funnel away their pain into itself, only causing Allura - lovely Allura- to join their stickening chorus.

Zarkon senses the White, and the Pride feels him tie his mind to hers. Like he had done to them so long ago. Pet Calls back to him, asking when Master is coming for them. He gets back an image of Lotor and Haggar in chains upon a Galra ship. Master is angry at them.

Pet snarls back at the Master. Only Haggar is the enemy here- Lotor was captured with them and was just as shocked when the witch appeared. Master rifles through their collective memory of the event before accepting that. Then he focuses on Kuron only.

The Black Paladins back cracks dangerously loudly as he is forced to the ground. Those surrounding the Pride watch in horror as even more of the Blacks hair goes white from stress- ironic. Haggar is kneeling beside him momentarily, her own hair blending with his as she rest her for head into his hair. Shiro relaxes after a tense pause, and rushed to the healers.

The Pride take nearly two weeks to recover from the episode, and somehow- someone - they got their muzzles back. Ulaz had tried to take them again and had gotten a nice chunk taken out of his hand by Red. Lotor is guarded at all times and the Witch is not allowed near them after the Incident.

Soon a messenger comes from Earth (they all remember their Home) to ask for help. They need a plan for when Zarkon decides to march on Earth. The Blade of Marmora and the Alliance of Hope promise to


End file.
